bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Last Resort
About Founded on October 17, 2007 by HaloTitan and Halo2Girl305, Last Resort is a popular group on Bungie.net, with a skyrocketing 200+ members gained before it's two month birthday. Last Resort itself is a new Halo, recently discovered by both Human and Covenant military. Like Earth, it has many different environments, as well as species. With both the UNSC and Covenant trying to obtain information on the last existing Halo, one wrong move by either side could start the fight anew. Will we learn to live without war? Or is this really...our last resort? Group Highlights The list below consists of some of the highlights of Last Resort. From recognition, to links related to the group. * Made group spotlight over three times within a one month span * Over 220 members * Live chat * [ http://www.myspace.com/halo_last_resort/ Last Resort Myspace] * Website (coming soon) Last Resort Leaders Like any organized group, a Chain of Command is enforced and rules must be followed. Though Last Resort does have it's rules, the higher-ranking members are much more relaxed than the ninjas you mind find in the B.net forums. We do, however, expect members to remember who their leaders are and keep the rules we do have in mind. The two leaders listed below are the powerhouses of the group, but certainly cannot do their job without the help from the other high ranks, who will be mentioned at the end of this article. # Halo Titan ** Came up with the idea of moving from our original group, The Sangheili, to making a new one. He is the Imperial Leader and founder of Last Resort. He leads with an iron fist and protects the group against oncoming enemies. He has a creative mind and a humorous personality. # Halo2Girl305 (Wolfie) ** Started Last Resort with Titan, helping to set up the group so it was open to everyone else. Being an artist, she likes to use her creativity to help set up threads and other things related to the group. Being the only active female in the group, Wolfie must keep all the boys in order somehow. She is fun and easy to get along with, just as long as you take the group seriously Last Resort Humpdays Ever read the Bungie Updates where Frankie and the main guys from Bungie have games against other companies/people/organizations? Well Last Resort does the same thing too! Whether it be between just the members of Last Resort, or another group from Bungie.net, the Humpdays are a huge hit! What Are Humpdays? ** Basically, they are Halo 3 games involving members of the group. We sign up, pick a date and time, picks a few games, and just have fun! It's a great way to get to know most of the members in Last Resort and you'll surely feel more comfortable here in the forum. Anyone is welcome to join and there are no specific requirements other than being a part of this group. ** As silly as it sounds, Humpday is just a term used to describe the event. It does not at all encourage tea bagging or anything else of the sort and they don't happen on Wednesday which is where the term Humpday came from. When Are the Humpdays? ** Humpdays within the group are held every Saturday night starting at 8:00 pm EST and usually ending at 11:00 pm EST. Unless something comes up where a lot of people will be missing due to busy lives, then the date will never change ** Humpdays between Last Resort and other groups are held whenever each group can agree on a time and date What Games Are Played? ** Anything and everything! We have a variety of games and maps played during each Humpday. FFA Slayer, Team Slayer, Objective games, and we even go into Big Team Battle at times as well What is Needed in Order to Participate? ** A copy of Halo 3 ** An Xbox 360 ** Xbox Live Gold ** A membership here in Last Resort ** A gamertag (duh) ** A microphone (this can be an exception, but it would be nice to hear you) Anything Else? ** If you would like to find out additional information regarding Last Resort Humpdays, please join our group and read the Official Humpday Thread. Remember, however, that in order to be allowed to participate, you must be a somewhat active member in the group forums. What Members of Last Resort Have To Say Check out what Last Resort's members have to say about the group! "Is a awesome place where anything can happen anywhere. We have everything from a Marine now father, to a crazy raving Water Polo fanatic High Schooler, and everything in between." ~TheMasterLeaf "Best thing that has ever happened to me while being on Bungie.net all these years! The friends I have made in Last Resort aren't just guys I play with over the internet, they are true friends that just live really far away. Love you guys!" ~Wolfie (Halo2Girl305) "The group is fun, the people are nice, and the thread's can get really good." ~Rienstien "The members are nice, and the games are pretty fun." ~WarHero2 "Probably the best group on Bungie, Last Resort is a very fun place to be. Plenty of games, humpdays, everything you can imagine." ~Sergeant Matt "I only belong to one group and I spend way too much time on it. Last Resort is a great place to be, there are so many things to do you can always stay busy there." ~Empire Bones "It's a home away from home, a place to relax and have fun with random people online. You'll learn to love each other and create friendships that most people don't think could be formed over the internet. This place is the greatest group on B.Net" ~HaloTitan "I lobe Last Resort, its a forum where you know everyone and everyone is really kind, and Titan gave me Major, which rules ~PC Major "Last Resort is secksy." ~WalkinBonfire "I must say, Last Resort has to be the best group or clan i've ever been in. Every member is very courteous and when someone is down, theres always someone there to help him/her out." ~Arcticv2 aka xi Eric ix Special Thanks I would like to give a special thanks to the following members of the group for dedicating their time, effort, and ideas to help better Last Resort. * OdinsFlare76: Obtaining the highest member rank of General, this member dedicates his time into organizing and writing up the Last Resort Humpdays * Sharpest: One of our most active members, Sharpest is ranked as General, always there to help out and really good at recruiting some active people * CovertPeterson9: A Master Sergeant in Last Resort, this member is always eager to join in on the Humpdays * Sergeant Matt: Master of logical thinking, Matt is one of the youngest members of the group. Don't let his age fool you, however, he knows he's a Major and isn't afraid to use that power to make you get him a soda! Or pizza. He's satisfied with either one. * TGM GRUNT LOVER: Craaazy Captain of Last Resort. Grunt is always there to participate in the Humpdays and stay active within the Hangout thread. * The Master Leaf: Dedicated Staff Sergeant and one of our most active members. He's known as the crazy guy who plays Water Polo. Leaf was responsible for creating this article on Bungiepedia, even though it was edited and taken over by Wolfie >_> *cough* * Wattrinee: A Staff Sergeant, Watt has done a lot in helping out Last Resort, staying active in all the threads. He discovered Bungiepedia and shared it to the group! * All Members: Every member of Last Resort has helped in some way. We thank you all for joining the group and being part of the activities! How it all Started Coming Soon Category: Bungie Community Category: Groups